


Not Quite Normal [Old version]

by Weirddemiwood



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood
Summary: This story will be rewrittenElla's Orpanage moves to a small town in Beacon Hills and it doesn't take long for her to figure out that this place isn't as normal as it might seem.





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Wattpad story that I published which was now years ago and I like to believe that my writing has improved since then so I feel like re-writing this book and not only editing the chapters even more.
> 
> English is not my native Language, so sorry for typos

**An Orphanage in England**

"FOOOOOD!!!" Mrs. Kruger's harsh voice echoed through the orphanage. Ella closed 'The Bane Chronicles' and got up from her bed, on which she was lying.

She put on some socks and walked down the hallway to the dining area.

The smallest Kids had already set the Table and Ed, a tall lanky boy with red hair walked in with a huge pot of soup.

All the other Orphans walked in and sat around the table. Mrs Kruger, an old woman with her grey hair tied to a knot at the back of her head, came in at last. Her appearance made everyone be quiet in that second.

"I have something to tell you", she said firmly, "since I am an old person, I won't be here forever and nobody near here can take care of a bunch of children"

She paused. Everyone stared at her in confusion. "So I think we should move, to California" With that she sat down and started eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ella POV**

After I had gone back in to my room I was too nervous to sleep. I did not want to move to California.

I knew, that I came from there. After a young boy had found me in the woods when I was a baby I was brought to England, to a nice family, but when I was six months old, they sent me away again to an orphanage. I stayed there till I was two, then I got adopted again. After three years the family got their own child and I was brought back to the orphanage. Five Families later, when I was 15 I made a decision, to not go anywhere any more.

I was sick of always been pushed away and never be able to make friends with someone. I had a friend in the orphanage once, she was a girl in my age and my room mate.

She got adopted when I was by my last Family. Now I was 16 and I had never talked to her in person anymore. Sometimes we wrote texts, but not quite often.

Now I was going to leave all this behind me. I didn't cry, but I couldn't laugh either. I stood up and walked over Shannon's old bed and laid down on it. I got out my mobile and wrote a text to Shannon:

_Hi, u awake? ~El_

A few minute later she answered

_Yes, what's up? ~Shan_

_I need to tell u something ~El_

_What? ~Shan_

_Mrs. Kruger told us that we're moving ~El_

_To where? ~Shan_

_California ~El_

_Will I see u again? ~Shan_

_I don't know ~El_

That was the last I heard from her. I laid on her bed for a few hours till the sleep overwhelmed me.  
  


 

 


	2. Beacon Hills

**Scott's POV**   
**Three Months ago**

I could feel the rain draining my clothes, leaving a shiver behind. It was almost half an hour since I had heard my Beta growl in the night. I immediately ran out an looked for him.

Now I found him or rather smelled him. I ran towards the direction which the scent came from but when I saw him, I wished I had never found him.

He was... he was... I let out a growl in pain, then I looked back to him, he was torn in shreds. There was blood everywhere and I could smell the fear and anger. I went closer.

In his Stomach I saw a symbol carved which I knew to well. I was a revenge spiral and I was quite sure that it was carved in with claws.

**A few days later**

I lost my Beta. He's gone. It was tree days since we lost Liam.

My mom knew it, the pack knew it but in school the people taught he was on vacation. I knew we couldn't hold that lie forever but for now, it works.

The hard thing is, that we know the truth, we know he's gone.

I stood in the Hallway of the Beacon Hills High, deep in my thoughts.

"Hey, Scott!" It was Stiles, I recognized him when he would call for me, even before I was a werewolf. "Yeah?" I said, not in the mood for a great talk.

"I have tough about something" Stiles said walking towards me. "We need to find out who it was, I mean right now."

"Stiles, I told you I can't right now, it's... it's just too early" He looked at me, and I saw in his eyes that he was just as upset as me.

"But-" "No, it's too early", I turned around and walked to the classroom.

**Two and a half months ago**

"We need to find out who it was!" I said and slammed my book on Stiles desk. "Finally!" he let out in relief, "I thought you would never agree"

"Okay, so what do we do first?" I asked him. He smiled his 'I'm up to something' smile and said: "Come to my place after school".

~~~~~~~~~~

"Stiles..?" I looked at the wall of my best friend's room. "You started already didn't you?" The wall was full of all creatures and 'people' we knew with claws, every revenge spiral we saw plus location and reason why it was there and a lot of other different things like maps or notes.

"Uhm...like, a little bit?" He said, but smiled. I chuckled and I was quite surprised. I hadn't shown a positive emotion since two weeks.

"So, let's start" I answered looking at his wall.

**One month ago**

We were at Derek's and sat around his Table. "We don't know anything!" Derek said angrily.

"Well actually-" Stiles started but stopped as he saw Derek's death glare.

"Derek's right, we don't have anything, except that it was a werewolf" I admitted.

We had tried getting his scent, but the rain had washed it away, so we couldn't find anything. Of course the police said it was an animal attack. By now, everyone knew Liam was dead.

"Anything else that happend?" I asked Stiles. "No, nothing only somebody broke in to house and an orphanage moving here" He sighted.

"Great" Derek growled and stood up, leaving his loft. "Maybe we should look up that break in?" Isaac said with out emotion as if he was bored.

"And how is that going to help" Stiles asked confused "We have something to do" "great".

We sat there a few minutes in silence, then everyone went home.

 

 


	3. Really? California?

**Phoenix, Arizona**

**Dean's POV**

After burning and salting the corpse of an old man which had hunted down the Phoenix Art Museum, Sammy and I where in our motel room planning to head towards Nevada for a new case.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sam asked me, handing me a Pie."Reno" I mumbled with my mouth full of Pie. Sam gave me a 'Couldn't-you-wait-five-Seconds-with-the-Goddamn-Pie' look and said "And why?" I turned around his laptop and showed him what I was looking at.

"four deaths in one week?, animal attack.....Sound like a shapeshifter or werewolf to me. Was there a missing heart?" Sam looked at me asking. "I don't know, that is why we're going to find out"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eleven hours of driving we were in Reno and I checked in to a motel. "So I taught of something" Sam started "If this is a werewolf, why did he start now? And the victims don't have anything in common" "I have no Idea Sammy, but it kind of upsets me, that it was not full moon, that means the werewolf controls what he does." I answered.

"But how? They usually just freak out on full moon and that's it" Sam wondered. "I have no Idea and I'm too tired anyway so lets sleep now" I signed.

**Sam's POV**

The next morning I woke up before Dean and did some more research on the victims: A old lady, a man, a young boy and woman in Bobby's age. No similarities. I stood up and showered.

When I got out Dean was awake and eating on my Bed, of course Pie. "I found thiff amaffing Pie reftaurant one block away" He said with Pie in his Mouth. "Great" I answered sarcastically. He just went on eating. I took dads Journal out of my duffel bag and started reading.

"I found something!" I said a few minutes later, "Here:  _In some regions there are werewolves which can control their inner wolf, They can be bitten or born with their powers_.....Dad also wrote that they can have different Eye colors, _red is for an Alpha, the leader of the pack, A normal Beta has golden-brown eyes and wolf which killed an innocent has blue eyes. Also a wolf without pack is called an Omega._ "

"How did he know all that ?" Dean asked "He writes something abut an old friend but he never mentions a name." I told him. "So then.. If these people were innocent we're looking for a wolf with blue eyes" Dean said.

We went to the police department six minutes away. "We need to see the bodies from the animal attacks" Dean said in a firmly voice. "And you are?" a women in sheriff uniform asked "Agent Bakers and Agent Fitz" I answered pulling out my banged "from the FBI". "Then come with me" the women said after looking at looking a Dean's and my false FBI badges.

We followed her to the bodies. "Here you go" the woman said "take your time, but I need to go, there's another death" and she went out. "heart?" Dean asked. "It's still there" I answered. Then I had an idea: "Do you remember the deaths near Denver last year, when we taught it was a werewolf, but the hearts were still there?"

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked in confusion. "Well maybe it's the same, maybe that actually was a werewolf, one of this new Kind...we never killed him" Dean looked at me in taught for a few seconds, than we found a silent agreement and went back to the motel.

**Deans POV**

We drove around with Baby, just to see if we find something, when we heard a growl. I looked to the side and saw blue eyes. I stopped. "Why are you stopping the car?" Sam asked. I pointed to the blue eyes. The 'person' looked at as for a few moments than started running.

I kicked down the pedal of my car and we raced behind the werewolf. He ran and ran, not seeming to get tired, it felt like five hours, that we drove behind him. He was always hiding and than running again. We passed the border to California and lost him in the woods.

"Damn it" I said hitting the steering wheel of the Impala. "Maybe we should stop and look for him tomorrow, it too late to see him anyway" Sam replied. I mumbled an answer and we drove to the next motel we saw.

"I don't like California" Sam said tiredly. "Why's that?" I asked "You wanted to say yes to Michael here remember?" I remembered and wasn't proud of that so I just turned of the lights and we both wen't in our beds.

 

 


	4. New Home, Beacon Hills

**Orphanage in England**

**Ella's POV**

I was packing my things in boxes. I didn't have too much. Just a picture of me and Shan and one of us in a group of other children from the orphanage, then I had some books: Shadowhunters, Supernatural, Twilight and more. I had some clothes and a necklace, which was from my birth mother and of course my mobile. The other stuff I could leave behind.

After packing my things I went to the entrance and put my stuff to the other boxes standing there. Everybody who was ready sat on chairs and waited for Mrs.Kruger.

Finally, she came. "So, now everybody takes his box or boxes and brings them to the truck standing outside" she said. The kids stood up and brought their boxes to the truck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**California, In front of a Big House in Beacon Hills**

**Still Ella's POV**

After a sixteen hour flight and a long drive we all stood in front of a nice house. Mrs.Kruger turned around to us and said "This is your new home, your things will be there in a few days, now chose a room and a bed. Good Night." with that she left and walked in to the house.

I had done some research on this house when we were back in England. Apparently, three years ago this was the home of a family called 'Argent', but when the wife and mother died, the father and his daughter moved to Paris just to come home after a few months. _(A/N: sorry if that was longer or shorter, I don't remember)_  The daughter died half a year ago, but the father still lives in Beacon county.

~~~~~The next day~~~~~

I got up and went down stairs where Mrs. Kruger was explaining something about school ".....-out of Beacon Hills...The others are going to the Beacon Hills High School, any more questions?...No?...okay, get going!"

What? Did I just hear that correct? We were supposed to go to school, one day after we got here? This ol' Lady was mad! I went back to my room. It had baby pink walls a big window next to my bed and a even bigger closet on the left side of my bed.

We all had gotten a bag, some pens and pencils and other school supplies. I threw a few things in my bag and got dressed. After that I put on a black jeans with holes at the knees, a gray shirt and a leather jacket with a pair of white sneakers. Then I grabbed my bag and went to school with the bus.

**Beacon Hills High School, Hallway**

**Lydia's POV**

Thefirst thing I saw when I got school was a new girl, she had brown hair and a leather jacked, but didn't look so comfortable.

"You're knew here right?" I asked her, she nodded her head "I'm Lydia Martin" "Ella" she answered. She got out a Paper "Do you know which locker is number 028?" She asked and I smiled "Yes, mine is 027, come I'll show you"

I showed Ella her locker. "So what's your last name Ella?" I asked her, her looked up from her locker, "I don't have one, I live in an orphanage" I just nodded, I didn't know what to say but before it could get to a weird silence, the school bell rang loudly. "See you later" I said with a small smile and went to my first class.

~~~~~~At lunch time~~~~

**Ella's POV**

I wen't to the Cafeteria and got some food, then I did not know what to do, Ed and two of his friends were the only ones from the orphanage here and I didn't like Joe and Ben. I looked around, when I saw Lydia wave at me.

I walked to the her table were she was sitting with some friends. "Guys, this is Ella" she said "and Ella, this is Scott Mccall," she pointed at a boy with brown hair and eyes with a slightly crooked jaw, "Stiles Stilinski,", she pointed at a skinny brown haired boy, "Malia H-Tate" she pointed at a girl with short, curly, light brown hair, "and Isaac Lahey" she pointed at a boy with light brown curls and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you" I said shyly ' _damn it, usually I'm not so shy_ ' I taught at I took a seat next to Lydia. "So you just moved here?" the skinny boy, Stiles asked. "Yeah, my orphanage moved here from England" I answered and saw how they all changed a look with each other.

"Whats wrong?" I asked not sure why they reacted like that. Isaac answered with a shaky voice "It's just that the orphanage moved in the house of someone we knew". I nodded. "I'm sorry, I know that she is...isn't there anymore" I said.

We were quiet for a few moments when Stiles asked "Anyway, do you like lacrosse?" to distract us from our sad thoughts. "Uhm, I only know little about it, it's like hockey in the air, why?". Then I looked at Scott and noticed he was starring at me, just like Isaac and Malia. I wiped over my mouth and taught I had something there, there was nothing, I looked back at them but they quickly looked away.

I focused on Stiles again who was explaining the difference between Lacrosse and Hockey. "....-thats why its compleeeeetely different. And I asked because it's our school sport" "Oh, okay" I replied, not knowing what to say.

We talked a bit more about Lacrosse and that Scott was the Team Captain and Stiles and Isaac where also in the Team, then Lydia asked about my family and I said that I came from California as a baby but grew up in England. "From where in California?" she asked curious. "Actually from here" I answered.

Than we where all quiet till the School Bell rang and we had to go to our lessons again.  
  


 


	5. Instincts

**In front of the Beacon Hills High School**

**Malia's POV**

Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Isaac stood at Stiles Jeep when I came out of the school building.

"So, what do you think of that new girl?" I asked Scott. He looked at me in thoughts and answered "Something is up with her" "Come on, give her a chance" Stiles said in a sighn. "No, it's not how she acts or something, but she has a weird smell" I told him.

"Really? Like she's a werewolf?" now Stiles sounded more interested. I changed a look with Scott, "No, something else, I can't describe it, but it's like I know it from somewhere." I said. 

"Do you think she is evil?" Isaac asked. "I would have noticed that, she doesn't have anything dead at her" Lydia said. "If the banshee says so..." Isaac mumbled and Lydia gave him a look."Let's do some research about her" Stiles interrupted them and got into his baby blue jeep.

~~~~~~~~

When we were at Stiles' house he got to his Laptop and started looking for random things like 'baby adoptions California' or 'Orphanage in England'. While he was doing so and printing so stuff, I called Stiles dad.

_"Hello, Sheriff Stilinski here, who's calling?"_

_"Hello Mr. Stilinski, it's me - Malia"_

_S: "Malia, what's wrong, is Stiles okay?"_

_M: Y"es he's fine, that's not what I was calling for. Could you tell us something about the orphanage that just got here, specially about a girl named Ella?"_

_S: "...... Malia, you know I can't do that."_

_M: "It's really Important, like Supernatural Important."_

_S: "Maliaaa!"_

_M: "Pleeeeaseee? You know we will get the information anyway and like this we don't have to break in to the Police department.....again"_

_S: *signs* "okay, but don't tell anybody and it better really be important! I will send you some pictures of the files."_

_M: "Thank you!"_

With that I hung up. "So? What do the Files say?" Scott asked, of course he had heard everything with his wolf ears.

~~~~~~

We had written down everything we knew about Ella and Stiles read it to us "So..She is 16 years old and an orphan, probably, but no one knows because she was found in the woods by a young boy when she was a baby, then she was brought to England....she has had about seven families, the last one when she was 15....No criminalities, not even a penal code...Seems like she's normal, well except, that nobody knows who her family is" 

"Maybe that's it? I mean, nobody knew why I'm a wercoyote, till we found out about my family" I said."Possibly" Scott got up, "let's talk to Derek about that.

**Derek's Loft**

**Stile's POV**

When we walked in, he was sitting at his coffee table and thinking. "What have you got?" He asked in his grumpy voice. I put the paper, which had all our information in front of him. He read it, "what does she look like?"

"Uhm, kind of brown hair?" It sounded more like a question when I said that. Lydia looked at me, than back to Derek and said, "She has very dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes with a red shimmer". everyone looked at her is surprise, but no one said something. 

"and you have no idea who her parent are?" "No Derek, we have no idea who her parents are" I sad in an 'isn't-that-obvious' voice. He gave me his death glare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Ella is supposed to have an attitude towards Pie and there are two options:
> 
> She loves it like Dean and they drive Sam crazy with that
> 
> She hates it and she argues with Dean about that (and that drives Sam crazy)


	6. Strange Meeting

**Ella's POV**

I was currently walking to school from the bus stop while listening to some music on my phone.

"I'll be the watcher over the eternal flame   
I'll be guard dog of all your fever dreams  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hour glass  
I'll try to picture me without you but I can't   
'Cause we could be immortals, immortals"

**(Immortals - Fall Out Boy)**

The song got Interrupted by someone calling my name. It was Stiles.  I put away my phone and went to him. He smiled "Hay, so we wanted to introduce you to some of our other friends." He pointed at a sad looking girl with brown locks and a dark skinned boy who was holding hands with a rather pale skinny boy. "Those are Hayden, Mason and Corey" Stiles said.

"They belong to the pack" "Pack?" I asked and Stiles looked like a deer in the headlight "Uhm,... yeah.. thats-thats kind of how we call ourselves, our group" he said while awkwardly putting his hand on the back of his had. I lifted a eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

We walked inside and got to our lockers. Then the bell rang and we walked to our class rooms.

 

~After School~  
 **  
**

**In front of the School,** **at the parking lot**

I walked out of the school and the sun was shining into my face. Great, now my eyes would look red again.

I looked over to the 'Pack' and saw that a man was standing and talking with them. They noticed me and the man was by me before I could say 'Hufflepuff'.

"Hide your eyes" He growled at me. I looked at him confused. "What, are you talking about?" I asked him irritated. "You know what I'm saying I can hear when- your not lying?" Now he was confused.

**Lydia's POV**

We saw Ella walking to us. Derek looked at her and practically ran to her. He growled something her and then they both looked confused.

Ella's eyes where red but as a cloud hid the sun they only had their red shimmer. I chuckled inwardly. Derek had thought she was an Alpha werewolf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Ella's POV**

After that strange meeting with the black haired man I went back 'home' with Ed, Ben and Joe.

When I got home I looked on my phone and saw that I had gotten some messages.

**_How r u? ~Shan_ **

**_Fine, u? ~El_ **

**_Good, little stress with school but it's fine. How's California? ~Shan_ **

_**Found some friends, they call themselves 'The Pack'😂 ~El** _

**_Pack?😂 ~Shan_ **

**_Yeah ~El_ **

**_Any cute guys? ~Shan_ **

_**Not really ~El** _

_***Sign* ~Shan** _

_**😂 ~El** _

Then I opened the next message.

**_Hey ~_ ** _**ScreamQueen** _

**_Who are you? And why do you have my Number? ~El_ **

_**Oh, sorry. I'm Lydia and I asked that Ed. ~** _ **_Lyds_ **

**_Oh, Ok ~El_ **

**_Anyway, wanna hang out? ~_ ** _**Lyds** _

**_I can't today maybe tomorrow ~El_ **

**_Okay ~_ ** **_Lyds_ **

Then I put my phone away and did my homework, yes you heard right, I did my homework.

~~~~~~~~~~

After doing my homework, eating and taking a shower I got out 'Throne of Glass' and wanted to read it but I felt like someone was watching me.

I looked out of the window and saw a....Wolf? No, it must be a dog. There were no Wolves in California for like 60 years. But it really looked like a wolf.

I turn away for a moment and when I looked back the dog was gone. I shrugged and got into my bed to read.  
  


 

 


	7. Hot on the Pack's Heels

**Ella POV**  
The next day in school was a bit strange. The 'pack' was keeping it's distance and I didn't know why. I could occasionally hear them whisper stuff like 'What do you think she is thinking?' and 'I have no Idea Stiles, I'm not a mind reader'.

After School, Lydia came up towards me and we spend the afternoon talking about random things while we went shopping.

I didn't really buy something though, because I didn't have a lot of money. Back in England I worked at a little pet shop to earn some money and I had seen a vet. I loved animals, so maybe I'm gonna look if they need helpers.

**A little motel, somewhere in California**

**Third Pov**

Sam and Dean had been in California for almost a week and hadn't seen the werewolf anymore, so they tried to find some cases nearby till they see the werewolf again.

"I found something, there are like A LOT of Animal attacks in Beacon County" Sam said, looking up from his laptop. Dean was sitting on Sam's bed, eating pie and crumbling it all over his brothers bed. "Do you think it's our kind of thing?" He asked skeptically.

Sam nodded "Yes, it started getting real bad like six years ago with the murder of Laura Hale. After that a huge amount of people died, got kidnapped or just went missing forever" he said furrowing his brows.

"Beacon County then" Dean nodded and grabbed his Jacket.

**Derek's Loft**   
**Third view**

Derek could not put his finger on it but the girl, Ella, seemed so familiar. Her hair in the same tone of Coras and she even smelled slightly familiar.

Derek had turned full wolf and watched her but didn't find out anything.

After being attacked and kidnapped by the Calaveras and Kate, Derek had found a software (which got slightly improved by Stiles) with which Derek could find out if someone looked up on Beacon Hills, especially his sister's death or the deaths all the werewolves caused.

So, he was surprised to see that a little red light on his makeshift computer blinked. He opened a window and saw the name of the computer which had searched on then.

**S.Winchester83**

He knew the name Winchester. It was pretty famous in the world of the supernatural and it wasn't good that the famous brothers (who accidentally started the Apocalypse) was on the heels of his pack.

 

 


	8. Investigations

**Third pov**  
The Winchester Brothers were currently driving to the Beacon Hills High School because a lot of strange things had happened there.

Dressed in suits they went into the school. As they came to the principal they pulled out their fake FBI badges. "Agent Walker and Agent Bones" Dean said and pointed to himself and then to his brother.

"We want to ask the student and staff members a few questions" Sam added. The headmaster nodded and stood up.

"Come with me" she said and brought the fake Agents to a classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet due to it being so early. "Students, these are two FBI agents who want to ask you guys a few questions."

The principal left the room and the brothers looked at each other. They had already planned that they would first ask the whole class and then maybe some suspicious or just random students separate. 

"First of all, is there anyone missing today?" Sam asked the class. A scrawny boy raised his hand "yes?" Sam asked. "Ella is missing.....and Greenberg" The class chuckled at the last comment.

"Okay, so has anyone of you maybe noticed strange sounds or claw marks or maybe sudden temperature falls in this school?" Dean asked.

The Students shook their heads, all but five: A Strawberry blond girls, a boy with brown hair and a slightly crooked jaw, the scrawny boy who had told them about the missing student, a boy with short blond curls and a girl with light brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

The Winchesters looked at each other. They would deffineatly talk to those five.

~~~~~~~~~

They had asked each of the five but hadn't got any good answers. Only found out that there once was a coyotl attack that left claw marks but otherwise the brothers didn't get anything new about the school.

A few years ago there was a janitor found dead in the school, there once was a strange virus and there was a coyotl attack. Some minor incidents who weren't public.

~~~~~~~

**Orphanage**

Ella was sitting on her bed and reading 'Lord of Shadows'. She was not in school today because she didn't feel to well.

Looking out of the window she saw the dog watching her again. This was all so strange. First a man yells at her because of her eyes and then gets stalked by a dog.

~~~~~~~

**A few days later**   
**Beacon Hills High School**   
**After School**

Ella was walking to the exit of the school, as she was outside, the pack approaches her. "Hey, Ella." Lydia said.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" Malia asked. Ella nodded "sure" and they got into Stiles Jeep. Well, obviously not all of them. Lydia and Isaac drew with Lydia's car.

They got to the forest and Ella was unsure why they were here. "Why-" she started but stopped when she noticed everybody looking at her.

"We need to talk to you." Scott said. "What are you?" Stiles asked before anyone else could say anything.

**Scott's POV**

Derek had watched her for a few days now and he didn't have a clue what she was, just that she wasn't human. He smelled that.

I gave Stiles a look for blurting that out but he just shrugged. Ella looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You are not human" Malia started. Very helpful, note the sarcasm. Ella grew even more confused. "Look" I said and my eyes started glowing red while I extended my claws.

She shrieked and stumbled backwards. I tried to catch her but accidently cut her with my claws. She jerked away but then fell onto the floor shaking.

"What should we do?" Stiles asked bending down to her. "I don't know." I replied. Ella opened her eyes again and sat up.

We all looked at her in shock. Her eyes were glowing blue.

 

 


	9. Old Memories

**Third POV**

They all looked at Ella. Her eyes were shining blue, but not the normal werewolf eye blue, only her pupils were yellow and the iris light blue. The blue was not the color like Dereks or Peters, it was much brighter.

"What is happening?" Ella asked. "You tell us," Scott answered. Ella's nails grew to claws. "Calm down," Scott told her but Ella was in panic. "Calm down," Scott told her again and this time with red glowing eyes and in an alpha voice. _ **(could he do that in the series? If no, he can now)**_

Ella's eyes were now brown again and her claws retreated. "We need to talk about this." Scott said. "but not here."

** Derek's Loft **

The pack and Ella entered the loft and Derek was already waiting (Stiles had sent him a text message, that they were coming.) 

"Where exactly are we?" Ella asked. "My loft," Derek said, coming out of the shadows. Ella jumped but then relaxed. "So, what exactly happened?" she asked. The pack looked at each other. "We...don't really know," Stiles said.

Ella groaned "So, you dragged me here for nothing?" she asked. "Well, we can help you." Stiles quickly said. Ella arched an eyebrow. "Okay, so basic questions first, then we can figure everything out," Stiles said and walked over to a whiteboard, which he had put into Derek's loft since they always used that for pack meetings.

"What's your full name?" he asked. "Ella." They all looked at her. "No last name?" Isaac asked. "I had seven different ones. Now, no one" She told them and Stiles wrote 'Ella - no last name' on the board. "Do you know anything about your parents?" Scott asked. Ella hated questions like that but calmed herself. "Nope, I was found in the woods," she said. Stiles wrote 'Parents?' and 'Woods' on the board.

The day continued that way, without us finding out a lot. We planned on just staying together and seeing what would happen.

** The next day **

** Beacon Hills High School **

**Ella's POV**

We had PE now and since Coach Finstock was sick we had an over-enthusiastic substitute. I didn't get his name but I also didn't really care. "Alright, guys!" He all-but yelled with a big smile on his face "Let's start with some laps around the track" everyone groaned.

We started running and surprisingly I noticed that the pack could keep up with me. I used to be the fasted back at home but I guess it's because they are supernatural creatures. They explained the main idea to me yesterday but did not go fully into detail since we tried to find out more about what the hell I am.

Unfortunately, we didn't really find out anything new but the pack now new more about me and maybe that would help. The Derek guy also mentioned something about hunters but Scott, who was the alpha of the pack, didn't seem to fased. He said something about having faced worse. I hope he's right because I may not know a lot about whatever kind of werewolves and what not they are but if Supernatural thought me anything, then it is to not mess with hunters. "Okay, and now we will..."

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, it was evening. I was sitting at home and reading my favorite Supernatural book. Since there was Lacrosse practice today and Scott and Stiles were in the Team, we couldn't have a pack meeting. After reading a few more chapters, I went to bed in hopes we could soon find out what I was.

 

 

 


	10. Motel California

Motel California, Beacon County

Third POV

Sam and Dean decided to stay in the nearest motel, which happened to be a place called  _Motel California_. It was very cheap, so the Winchesters could afford it. As they went to check in, they saw a counter behind the reception. "Uh, what's that?" Sam asked. "The number of Deaths here." The older woman sitting there told him as if she was talking about the weather. Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean.

"What kind of Deaths? Anything weird?" Dean asked. "Don't worry hun, they were all suicides." The woman smiled, showing of yellow teeth. Dean put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Awesome," he whispered to Sam as they left.

\-----------

 

 

**This is all I had written by then and by looking over a few parts of this story I already realized so much that I could do better.**

**For instance, I had only been in America once when I wrote this and it had been years ago but I moved here a little over a year ago and feel like I could better describe some aspects of Ella's life in the USA a lot more since I've now actually experienced moving here.**


End file.
